


this moment (right now)

by hideandseek (jangjoos)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, it's complicated idk, it's like a fake dating au but not really?, members of onewe and ateez are mentioned, wedding au, youngjo and hwanwoong are getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangjoos/pseuds/hideandseek
Summary: “What if I got a hot date? Would it make him jealous?” Seoho looks up. “Geonhak, you’re single. Can you be my date?”“Sure,” Geonhak says without missing a beat. It wouldn’t be difficult. After all, they already live together.---In which Youngjo and Hwanwoong get married, Seoho has to walk the aisle with his ex, and Geonhak tries to sort out his feelings. In the meantime, he develops a tiny crush on someone he meets at the engagement party.





	this moment (right now)

“That’s all my stuff, I think,” Seoho says, dusting off his hands. “I have the truck called in for tomorrow afternoon. Until then, we’re finished.” 

Geonhak drops the last box by the door, wipes a bead of sweat off his brow. The box was labeled  _ books _ , which is weird, considering he precisely recalls lifting at least four more boxes also labeled  _ books _ . 

“ _ Bless _ ,” he groans. It turns out that books are surprisingly heavy. “Today was productive. Honestly, I thought you had a lot more things.” 

Seoho shrugs. “Not really. I’m just unorganized.” 

When Geonhak thinks back to all the times he’s tripped over Seoho’s stuff, he’s quite inclined to agree. 

“Where’s Keonhee?” Geonhak asks, sprawling over the couch. 

“Left a few minutes ago.” 

Geonhak quirks his brow. “You’re not going with him?” 

Seoho hums. The noise is a little wistful, a little apprehensive. 

“It might be my last night here, you know.” To that, Geonhak catches himself before a frown can reach his face. 

“Moving in with Keonhee, living with  _ the love of my life _ , well--” Seoho purses his lips and opens his arms. “It’s exciting, really. But I’ll miss this.” 

Geonhak rolls his eyes. “If you say you’ll miss me, too, I think I may actually puke.” 

With all of Seoho’s belongings packed into boxes, the house does feel a bit more organized. A bit emptier, maybe, but also a bit cleaner. When Seoho himself moves out, Geonhak imagines that the house would feel a lot quieter, too. A bittersweet chuckle rises to his throat. Perhaps he can finally have some peace. 

It’s not that Seoho’s going far away. Keonhee’s place isn’t even on the other side of the city, and Geonhak’s sure that he’ll see them often. It’s just. When you’ve lived with someone since college, it’s a bit weird to think about things being any other way. 

And suddenly, Seoho puts an arm around Geonhak’s shoulders. 

“Of course. I’ll miss you too.” 

And Geonhak does not puke. In fact, he smiles, pulls Seoho into a tight hug. 

“Oh!” Seoho’s eyes light up. “Have you heard? Hwanwoong proposed!” 

Geonhak covers his mouth with his palm. “Wait, are you serious?” 

“Yeah. Keonhee told me.” Seoho grins. “It was really romantic. They went to the beach. Apparently, the ring he got was really nice, too.” 

He lowers his voice into a whisper. “I heard that Youngjo cried.”

Of course he would, Geonhak thinks. The man cries when he sees a puppy. 

“I was sure Youngjo would propose,” Geonhak says, “he kept talking about it. Kept asking him hypothetical questions about marriage.”

“And I’m sure Hwanwoong caught on,” Seoho scoffs. “But who are we kidding? Was Youngjo ever going to do a thing? He’s a panicked gay if I ever knew one.”

Geonhak laughs, nudging Seoho with an elbow. “You’re awful.” 

But there’s truth in that. Youngjo loves Hwanwoong, but it’s hard to see him making the jump. He’s always been cautious, a bit easily daunted. Hwanwoong, on the other hand, would take the plunge in a heartbeat. They complement each other that way. It’s sweet. 

“Let’s get some sleep. We’ve got a big day up ahead.” Geonhak shoots him a wink. “After all, you’re starting the rest of your life.” 

Seoho snorts. “You’re acting like Keonhee and I are the ones getting married.”

To that, Geonhak shoots Seoho another wink, which earns him a shove that nearly sends him reeling over to the kitchen counter. 

* * *

And without Seoho, the apartment is even quieter, even stranger than Geonhak would have ever imagined.

Of course, he sees him less, but they cross paths more often than they would have. With the engagement and wedding at the forefront of everyone’s minds, as well as Seoho adjusting to living with his boyfriend, it’s hardly possible to avoid the squad; Youngjo often calls him late at night, usually either hyperventilating or sobbing in the process. Seoho calls him to talk about things he never knew about Keonhee before. 

But, Geonhak has the apartment to himself. He has quiet nights, lonely nights, nights where he’s left with nothing but his own thoughts, taking naps and marathoning various Netflix shows. Sometimes, he rather thinks it’s relieving that his life is so hectic. 

And as the wedding begins to kick into motion, things will only become more hectic. The engagement party happens shortly after the proposal. They hold it at a park by the lake. It’s a small affair, but quite a formal one. For the most part, Geonhak tags along with Seoho and Keonhee, sitting at their table and following them around. 

“Geonhak!”

Youngjo’s the same as ever. They’ve been in contact, but it still feels like it’s been forever since Geonhak’s last seen him. He’s a lot happier, practically glowing, but otherwise hasn’t changed a bit; there’s his dark, ruffled hair and the look of tireless abandon in his eyes. 

“Youngjo!” Geonhak puts a hand on Youngjo’s shoulder. “Congratulations on the engagement!” 

“Thank you.” Youngjo blinks rapidly as if trying to hide his eyes under his lashes. “A part of me still doesn’t believe it.”

“It’s a pretty big deal,” Geonhak agrees. His shirt collar digs into his skin, but he resists the urge to itch it. “Seriously, I’m so happy for you.”

“How’s it going?” Youngjo asks, a smile lingering on the edge of his lips. “I heard Seoho moved in with Keonhee?”

“Oh, you just heard?” Seoho’s hanging off of Keonhee’s arm and wearing the biggest grin on his face as the two of them wander over to the table. Keonhee waves at them.

“Speak of the devil.”

“It’s good to see you, Youngjo,” Seoho turns and gives a little curtsy. “Geonhak.”

“Congratulations, you two,” Youngjo holds out his hand. 

Keonhee scoffs. “You’re acting like Seoho and I are the ones getting married.” He takes Youngjo’s hand and shakes it. “Congratulations on the engagement! You must be over the moon.”

“Thanks. I am, truly,” he chuckles warmly. “And who’s to say? Maybe you’ll be next.”

And Geonhak doesn’t miss the way Seoho’s eyes sparkle at Youngjo’s comment.

Youngjo and Hwanwoong’s family mingle. It’s a happy occasion, but there’s a strange sort of tension in the air. It’s forever, isn’t it? Geonhak sits at Seoho and Keonhee’s table and watches them chat. The sun begins to set, and light sparkles at the surface of the lake next to the park. At some point, the caterers turn on all the fairy lights up on the trees, and the venue lights up with a magical glow.

As the night goes on and begins to wind down, Geonhak’s eyes wander over to a person sitting at the table next to theirs. He’s alone, a bored expression on his face, a glass of merlot in his hand, and his face appears so young that Geonhak couldn’t help but question whether he’s old enough to drink.

“Hey,” Keonhee pipes up. “Where are you going?”

At that moment, the person looks over at Geonhak and shoots him a small smile. His eyes are shockingly bright, sparkling like the fairy lights in the park.

“There’s someone I want to talk to.” 

“Have fun!” Seoho slurs, leaning back in his chair. Keonhee leans forward and catches him before he could fall over. “Go get em, tiger!” Geonhak decidedly ignores him.

“Here alone?” Geonhak asks, setting his champagne down on the table.

“Mhm.” The person pouts, and when he does, his lips pop out in the most adorable way. “You too?”

“Yeah.” Geonhak sighs. “I’m glad I’m not the only one.”

“Same here.” He sets his glass of merlot down on the table. “I’m Dongju, by the way.” 

“I’m Geonhak.”

_ Dongju.  _ Somehow, that sounds familiar. 

“Geonhak,” Dongju says as if testing out the name on his tongue. “How’d you get to know the couple?” 

“We’re college friends, Youngjo and I. I met Hwanwoong through him. What about you?”

It’s not a lie, but it isn’t exactly the whole truth either. Youngjo’s getting married now, and not everyone needs to know that Youngjo is Geonhak’s ex. It’ll be better for both of them if they just forget about it altogether. Plus, it’s not like this Dongju needs to hear him overshare about his love life and past. 

“Youngjo helps produce for my brother’s band sometimes. I see him a lot.” 

“Your brother’s in 0094?”

“Mm. Dongmyeong, the keyboardist. We’re twins.”

Ah. That’s why his name sounds familiar. Maybe Geonhak’s heard Dongmyeong mention it a few times, maybe it’s just the fact that their names sound similar. Back in the day, Youngjo used to take Geonhak to a lot of 9400’s concerts. As well, Geonhak thinks he remembers someone like Dongju in the crowd. He wonders how he could forget someone like him, all sparkling eyes and platinum hair. 

“Dongju!” Someone calls from another table. 

“It’s been nice meeting you, Geonhak,” Dongju says, shooting him a wink on his way out.

So Geonhak, now alone again, decides to head back. At the table, he catches Keonhee and Seoho arguing about the number of holes there are on a straw. Keonhee is certain that there are two, although Seoho continuously compares straws to donuts and insists that they have the same number of holes, therefore one. It’s a thoroughly confusing discussion that may have escalated to shouting had Geonhak not intervened. 

* * *

“Best man, huh?” 

“Huge responsibility.” Geonhak shakes his head and puts the plate down on the table. Seoho takes it graciously and digs in. “You do know what a best man does, right?”

“Kind of.” When Geonhak looks at him incredulously, Seoho bursts into laughter.

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding! Of course I do!”

Geonhak takes his own plate and sits across from him, almost tripping over a box in the way. 

Besides that one box, they’ve unpacked all of Seoho’s things. The breakup had gone through with little question and little fight, but the aftermath has been tiring. Morbidly, Geonhak rather thinks that it was lucky that Seoho hadn’t lived with Keonhee for very long. Less to unpack.

There was one last box Seoho brought back from Keonhee’s place that hasn’t yet been unpacked, one that’s lined with velvet and fits in the palm of a hand. It sits on the top of their kitchen counter and remains undisturbed by either of them; Geonhak doesn’t ask about it, and it always seems like Seoho can hardly even bring himself to look at it. Needless to say, the joke about Seoho and Keonhee getting married next hadn’t aged very well.

“Anyhow, good for you. Do figure out how to be the best man before the wedding rolls around.” 

Seoho groans. “For the last time, Geonhak, I know what a best man does!”

When they finish eating dinner, Geonhak spends a few minutes scrolling through the Netflix roster. How could something be so bloated yet so empty?

“Do you know if Hwanwoong has a best man yet?” Geonhak asks idly.

“At this point, I feel like it can be anyone. Maybe it’ll be Mingi. Or Donghan. Or--” suddenly, Seoho pauses and groans. “Keonhee. Please don’t let it be Keonhee.”

Geonhak hums. “He’s definitely coming to the wedding. Who’s to say.”

“Maybe it’s you! You’re cool with Woong, right?”

“Marginally,” Geonhak says with a scoff. “But I’m his fiance’s ex. It’d be weird regardless.” 

Seoho groans again and smashes his head on the table. 

“I can’t do this, Geonhak. I’ll have to  _ see _ him. And  _ talk  _ to him. What if they make me stand next to him?” Suddenly, he gasps and puts a hand over his mouth. “What if they make us link arms?”

“I’ll make sure they don’t.” Geonhak walks over to the kitchen and takes out a couple of glasses. “Drink?”

“Please.” 

Seoho eyes the bottle. “Strawberry soju? Really?”

Geonhak glares at him as he pours it. “It’s sweet and tastes nice.” 

Seoho chugs the glass down in one long sip. Briefly, he wonders if he should tell him to slow down a little.

“What if I got a hot date? Would it make him jealous?” Seoho looks up. “Geonhak, you’re hot and single. Can you be my date?”

“Sure,” Geonhak says without missing a beat. It wouldn’t be difficult. After all, they already live together. 

Between the two of them, the bottle of strawberry soju is gone in no time. Seoho complains multiple times about the drink being much too sweet for his tongue, but he drinks it anyway. 

Within a couple of months, Seoho and Geonhak find themselves in a villa in Italy. As the best man and a groomsman, respectively, accommodations have been paid for. As soon as Geonhak enters the room, he whistles. Hwanwoong and Youngjo spared no expense.

Seoho collapses onto the fancy silk couch. It’s so soft that he sinks halfway through it. 

“It’s going to be a big couple of days,” he says, stretching and laying down. “Get lots of sleep, Doya.”

Geonhak rolls his eyes at the nickname. He tosses Seoho’s bag, and Seoho lets out a yelp when it lands on his chest. “We could get more sleep if we had gotten here earlier.”

“You should have slept on the plane.” Seoho shoves open the bedroom door and lets out a whoop. “Dibs on the bed!”

“Damn you.”

The couch might have looked incredibly comfortable to sit on, but it’s a nightmare to sleep in. At some point, Geonhak says fuck it and just decides to climb in bed with Seoho. They’re dating, after all. Seoho kicks him multiple times throughout the night. 

* * *

First of all, the venue is gorgeous. 

The ceremony is held in the courtyard of the villa. With blue skies, an intricate fountain, arches decorated with flowers woven amongst fairy lights, the whole thing already feels surreal. Geonhak couldn’t even imagine how Youngjo must be feeling.

The processional goes without a hitch. Hwanwoong wears the tallest platform shoes he owns, but there’s still a significant height difference between him and his groom. While they walk down the aisle, Youngjo kisses the crown of his head, and he lets out a giggle. Following the grooms, Seoho and Keonhee walk next to each other. They’re a bit awkward, but thankfully, neither of them make a fuss.

Next to him, Dongju offers Geonhak his elbow. With Geonhak trying his best not to Gay Panic, they walk down the aisle linking arms.

“Did you see the bouquet?” Dongju whispers to him between runs. “Apparently, Youngjo hand-picked the flowers.” 

Geonhak blinks and looks closer at the flowers in Hwanwoong’s hands. Of course. It was just like him to profess his love in the language of flowers in the most specific and personal way possible. He’s whipped.

“Sap,” Geonhak hisses, and his heart skips a beat when Dongju giggles. The officiant shoots them a glance and kindly tells them to be quiet.

Eventually, the ceremony concludes, the grooms kiss, and everyone present cheers. 

And, bless the grooms’ souls, there’s an open bar at the rehearsal dinner. 

With Seoho clinging to his arm, Geonhak spots Dongju at the corner of the restaurant, drinking what looks to be a soda and laughing along with Dongmyeong and Kiwook. He waves, and Dongju waves back. 

However, it isn’t possible to go over to talk to him, as Geonhak and Seoho are busy being bombarded with questions about their relationship. There’s no easy escape when basically everyone in the wedding knew who you were. 

“How long?” Kanghyun asks, looking back and forth between Seoho and Geonhak. 

“Couple of months,” Geonhak takes Seoho’s hand and kisses it. Seoho fakes a smile. 

Yonghoon snorts. “I didn’t think it would take this long. Don’t you guys already live together?”

“That’s exactly what I said!” Seoho replies with a laugh.

Seoho’s clingy, but he’s especially clingy whenever Keonhee enters the vicinity. Geonhak gets it, but it sort of makes him want to roll his eyes. Keonhee’s already jealous. He’s already glared at Geonhak with hellfire in his eyes fifteen times throughout the night. Geonhak returns that glare because whatever Keonhee did, he could not forget the way Seoho had looked when he had knocked on Geonhak’s door in the middle of the night, the way he’d sobbed his eyes out on Geonhak’s sleeve. He could not forget how Keonhee had hurt his best friend. 

“If it isn’t my best man!” And oh. Here comes the groom. He and Seoho do a very elaborate handshake. 

“Man of the hour,” Geonhak says. “How are you feeling?”

“Good to see you, Geonhak. And it’s... weird,” Youngjo confesses. “It’s my last night of...I don’t want to say freedom. I’m spending the rest of my life with my favorite person in the world. It’s a privilege.” Suddenly, his eyes light up.

“I’m spending the rest of my life with my favorite person in the world.”

Geonhak smiles warmly, clutching tightly onto Seoho’s arm. “Congratulations. I’m really happy for you.”

“To the groom!” Seoho cheers, raising his glass.

When the party winds down, Seoho has to practically carry a staggering Geonhak back to their room.

* * *

At some point, Geonhak must have passed out. 

Next to him, Seoho is sleeping peacefully. He puts on a coat and crawls out of bed, careful as not to disturb him. 

There’s a balcony at the end of the hallway, just outside the floor lounge. Geonhak goes out and stares down at the city below, at the twinkling lights that mirror the star-speckled skies above. Cars fly past like shooting stars, and a nearby lake reflects the image of the milky white moon in the sky. 

It’s weird, Geonhak thinks. It’s weird that he’s only feeling this way now. He’s had several years to sort out his feelings. It should all be water under the bridge now. And yet...

“Can’t sleep?” Someone says, and he jumps. 

Dongju’s in his pajamas and carrying a glass of water. He sets it down on one of the tables and joins Geonhak on the edge of the balcony.

Geonhak sighs deeply. “Yeah. 

“What’s bothering you?” Dongju says, leaning forward and resting on the railing.

For a moment, Geonhak ponders. He barely knows Dongju-- would it be right to overshare?

In the end, he decides that it hardly matters. 

“My ex is getting married tomorrow.” 

“Yowch,” Dongju says with a grimace. 

“I’m so, so happy for him, but it’s kind of dredging up old feelings. I thought I was over it, you know? And it was cool. We’re still good friends and everything. But,” Geonhak rests his chin on his arms. “I keep wondering what could have been.”

Dongju offers him his glass of water, which he graciously takes several sips out of. 

“Sounds rough.”

“I’m terrible,” Geonhak says with a groan. “I’m a terrible friend. I should be happy that he’s getting married, but--”

“No,” Dongju cuts him off. “No, Geonhak, you’re not a terrible person for having feelings. People are weird and there’s a lot of things happening right now and it’s completely fine. You just need time.” 

Geonhak stays silent, taking another sip out of Dongju’s water glass.

“It would help to let go. And I’m sure you will. You just need time.” Dongju slides the glass of water back over to himself and takes a sip. “Let the past be the past, Geonhak. Focus on right now.” 

The stars that dot the sky twinkle coldly down on them. A gust of wind blows into the night.

“Mm. You’re right. No point in wallowing,” Geonhak says. Suddenly, he laughs. “Maybe I never deserved Youngjo.”

Dongju shakes his head. “Nonsense. I’m sure your current boyfriend is very lucky to have you.”

“Seoho’s not my boyfriend,” Geonhak blurts out. 

“Oh.”

For a while, they stand in silence. Geonhak notices that Dongju’s beginning to shiver. He came out in nothing but a t-shirt and pajama pants, the absolute madman.

“Cold?” Geonhak ventures.

Dongju smiles. “Yeah.”

Geonhak takes his jacket off and drapes it over Dongju’s shoulders. When he notices Dongju’s smile expand and reach his eyes, something warm blossoms within his chest.

_ Focus on right now. _

Dongju yawns. “It’s late. I should be getting back to bed. Good talk.”

And he turns back and disappears behind the door. Geonhak’s alone again. 

“They’re just feelings,” he says out loud, to nobody but the night. The night says nothing. 

When Geonhak returns to the room, Seoho’s only half asleep. He’s shifting in his bed and muttering to himself. Suddenly, his eyes flicker open. 

“There you are, Doya. Where’d you go?”

“Balcony,” Geonhak says flippantly, pulling the sheets over his head. Remembering something, he pats down his shoulders, swearing when he realizes that he’d let Dongju walk away with his coat.

“Thinking about Youngjo again?”

Geonhak closes his eyes and sinks into the bed.

“Yes,” he says. “Yes, but it’ll pass.” And somehow, when he says it, he knows it’s true. 

“Mm. Wish I could say the same.” Seoho shifts again, switching over and turning his back. Geonhak falls into a restless sleep. For Seoho's sake, he hopes that he doesn’t snore.

* * *

The hours leading up to the wedding are hectic. Geonhak gets his makeup done and gets fitted into his suit. Seoho is himself, cracking jokes and never, for a moment, leaving Youngjo’s side. The same could be said for Keonhee and Hwanwoong, he presumes.

They meet up with the rest of Youngjo’s groomsmen in the middle of the morning. And Geonhak’s looking for one groomsman, specifically.

When Dongju walks up to him, a coat draped over his arm, absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous in his attire, Geonhak forgets how to breathe.

“Hey,” Dongju says. He tosses him the coat. “You forgot this.”

“Thanks,” Geonhak flashes him a smile. “Looking sharp, Dongju.” 

Returning his smile, Dongju reaches up and fixes Geonhak’s hair, then adjusts his tie. “Same could be said for you.” 

But they’re nothing compared to the groom when he walks in. Youngjo’s absolutely striking, dressed in a navy suit embellished with gold buttons over a crisp white shirt, hair striking the perfect balance between ruffled and neat. He sports several earrings, a beautiful rainbow medallion, and shoes so well polished that Geonhak could see his reflection in them. Seoho follows a few steps behind, grinning so hard that his eyes practically disappear. When he notices the jacket in Geonhak’s hands, he shoots him an incredulous glance.

“Nervous?” Geonhak asks.

Youngjo laughs. “You bet. How’s my makeup?”

“You look great,” Seoho assures him, patting him on the back. “It’ll be perfect, dude. Don’t you worry your pretty little head.” 

“I sure hope so.” By the way Youngjo smiles, it’s pretty certain that he believes it.

“You should check that in,” Seoho says after Youngjo’s moved on, nodding at Geonhak’s jacket. “Where’d that come from, by the way? I didn’t see you come in with it.”

“I left it with Dongju.” Geonhak pauses. “Last night.”

Seoho raises his eyebrows. “So you lied about the balcony, huh?”

“Well, no, but--”

Seoho waves him off with a smirk. “It’s all good, Doya. I’m glad you’re getting some.” He pats Geonhak on the shoulder. “I’m happy for you. He’s really cute.” 

Geonhak tries to retort, but Seoho’s already gone, jogging to catch up to Youngjo.

He lets it go. Around the time the ceremony begins, Geonhak catches a glimpse of Hwanwoong somewhere in the styling room getting his hair done. Needless to say, the other groom is equally as stunning. This wedding is going to be perfect.

Seoho and Keonhee link arms while walking down the aisle, a development that surprises almost everyone. Dongju, Geonhak, and the rest of the groomsmen follow suit, and Geonhak manages to panic slightly less while holding onto Dongju’s arm. It was quite a challenge.

True to character, Youngjo’s vows are long and heartfelt, and everyone in the ceremony worries that he may begin to cry in the middle of it. Their fears weren’t unfounded. This was why his outfit had a handkerchief. 

Hwanwoong, on the other hand, is a bit more concise with his words, although he can’t stop smiling while saying them. 

“Youngjo, do you take Hwanwoong to be your husband?”

Youngjo wipes a tear off his cheek. “I do.”

“And Hwanwoong, do you take Youngjo to be your husband?”

Hwanwoong looks down at the floor. There’s a dramatic pause because he is, and has always been, a little shit. Then, finally, he lifts his head and slyly bats his eyelashes.

“I do.”

“You may kiss the groom.”

Hwanwoong lunges forward so fast that he may have been a blur on the podium. Youngjo reels back, laughing when their lips meet. The crowd cheers. Geonhak, especially, cheers louder than he ever has in his entire life. 

And it did pass. As the ceremony comes to a close, Geonhak finds that he’s felt nothing but genuine joy and happiness at the prospect of Youngjo being married. He feels the overwhelming need to thank Dongju for his help. 

* * *

The reception is held in the ballroom because of course this place has a ballroom. There’s a chandelier on the ceiling, and the walls are decorated with an ornate floral print, tables are blanketed with pristine cloths and each decorated with a rose in a jar. The windows are framed with golden accents. It’s decorated thoroughly, with lights strung above the windows and 0094 rocking it on a stage set up at the end of the room. Harin’s banging his head to the rhythm and Dongmyeong looks like he’s having the time of his life.

They dance. Geonhak takes another step to the side, and Seoho follows suit. Geonhak spins him, and they then take a step away from each other. 

“Good job on your speech,” Geonhak comments, raising his voice over the music.

“You don’t think I made too many dad jokes?” 

Geonhak leans forward and dips him. “Seoho, dear. No amount of jokes is too much when it’s you.”

Seoho smirks. “That’s sweet, babe.”

“We’ve all learned to tolerate it.”

“Hey!”

Keonhee’s speech contained a considerable amount of jokes as well. At some point, it seemed that the best man and man of honor would have gotten competitive had the parents not requested to give toasts of their own. It was almost a scene, but they managed to restrain themselves. 

Speaking of Keonhee. He’s dancing somewhere off the other side of the ballroom, doing a slow waltz with one of the band members. 

The next dance is called, and Seoho moves away from Geonhak to dance with Youngjo. To Geonhak’s surprise, when Keonhee parts with his partner, he holds out a hand to Geonhak. Geonhak decides to take it. 

Keonhee leads the dance. He moves eloquently, his steps light and his spins well-timed. Geonhak follows, tries his best to follow his tempo.

Suddenly, he spins Geonhak close to him and holds him tightly by the waist. Geonhak idly toys with the idea of fighting free and yelling at Keonhee for hurting Seoho the way he had. He’s been trying not to think about that night, about the streaks of tears on Seoho’s face, about the plain box left on the kitchen counter. Of course, they both know exactly what’s inside.

“Can we talk?” He whispers into his ear. “Alone?”

Geonhak grunts. “This better not be a kidnapping.”

“It’s not. I promise.” 

Taking Geonhak by the hand, Keonhee leads him inconspicuously to the end of the ballroom, weaving his way through countless bodies on the dance floor. 

The sun’s beginning to move towards the horizon, the sky’s beginning to dim, but it’s still light outside. Keonhee leads him to a spot underneath an old pine tree.

“So. Are you finally going to explain yourself?” Geonhak asks, leaning against the trunk.

“What is there to explain? I’m here to thank you.”

Geonhak raises an eyebrow. “Thank me?” 

“Yeah. For taking care of Seoho.” Keonhee scratches the back of his head. “It’s just...He looked very happy today. I think he’s very lucky to have y--”

“We’re not dating,” Geonhak tells him dismissively. “Now tell me why we’re really here.”

For a moment, neither of them say anything. Keonhee sighs and begins to pace around the tree.

“To be completely honest, that’s what I thought.”

Geonhak snorts. “I guess we just weren’t really good at faking it. What, you’re still in love with him or something?”

Another moment of silence. Geonhak’s eyes widen.

“Oh no. Don’t tell me--”

“Yes. Bullseye.” Keonhee makes finger guns at him. “You got it, Geonhak. I’m an idiot and a coward and I’m still hopelessly in love with Lee Seoho.”

“ _ You _ dumped  _ him _ .”

Keonhee laughs drily. “And I guess that’s what I have to explain, isn’t it?”

Geonhak looks at him pointedly as he sits down underneath the tree. He takes the rose out of his suit pocket and twirls it around in his fingers.

“So, well. Seoho may have proposed to me.”

He already knows this, but Geonhak still feels his breath catch in his throat. Of course. The plain box had been a ring, anyone could figure that out. But to actually hear this from Keonhee--

“And you rejected him, right?” Geonhak says, trying his best not to seethe. He’s listening to Keonhee’s side right now. No need to antagonize him more than he already has.

Keonhee sighs again, adjusting his tie.

“Not exactly. I-- I couldn’t do it. We’ve only ever joked about it, and I felt like we should have talked about it, and.” He takes a deep breath. “I think Seoho thought I said no. He got upset and walked out.

And-- I guess I lost him. I messed up. But I did love him, Geonhak-- fuck, I still do. And now I don’t know what to do.”

Geonhak closes his eyes. All this time, he’s been thinking that Keonhee did something terrible. Maybe he cheated on Seoho. Maybe he dumped him through text. Anything to stay on Seoho’s side, but this-- it makes too much sense.

And maybe there isn’t a bad guy in this situation after all.

“Keonhee,” Geonhak urges. “You need to talk to him.”

Keonhee laughs bitterly. “He’s over me, isn’t he?”

_ I wish I could say the same _ , Seoho had said.

“You need to talk to him, Keonhee. It was a misunderstanding. You can still make this work.” Geonhak steps closer and takes his hand. “He’s still in love with you too, man. I can promise you that. But he’s upset and you need to talk to him.”

“It was my fault, wasn’t it? I was the reason he misunderstood.” Keonhee scoffs. “I should want to marry him, right? If I love him?”

“Maybe. But he should’ve talked to you about marriage. It’s not just him involved.” Geonhak squeezes his hand. “It’s alright to feel like you’re not ready, Keonhee. It doesn’t mean you don’t love him. I’m sure you do, you just need time.”

Ah. Deja-vu.

Keonhee exhales. “Right.”

“Go.”

“Right now?”

Geonhak grins and pats his back. “Why not? It’s a night of new beginnings, after all.”

Keonhee tightens his fist, stands still for a few beats. Then, he nods. 

“Right. No more wasting time.” He pats Geonhak back. “Thank you. Seriously. Thank you so much for listening.”

“Not a problem!” Geonhak calls after him, but by this time, he’s already rushing back into the venue. “Good luck with Seoho! And don’t hurt him again! I’m kidding!”

And Geonhak’s alone again. He stands there for a moment, pondering, before also starting going back into the villa. 

The hallways were just as well decorated and embellished as the ballroom. The place is effing  _ huge _ , and Geonhak worries that he may get lost in here. It’s like a very fancy Ikea. After walking for an eternity and a half, the deities decide to take pity on him. He spots a familiar face at the end of the corridor.

“Dongju?”

“Geonhak!” And Dongju is wearing that goddamned smile again. He nudges Geonhak with his shoulder. “Here, I was thinking you left without saying goodbye.” 

“Never,” Geonhak replies. “I was wondering where you were.”

Dongju hums. “I was looking for you. The dances ended, you know.”

“Oh.” Geonhak’s heart sinks.

Side by side, they walk back towards the ballroom. Suddenly, Dongju stops.

“Hey, since we’re already out, can I show you something?”

Geonhak thinks for a moment.

“Is it far away?”

Dongju grins sheepishly. “It’s a bit of a walk, yeah.”

“That’s fine. Let’s go right now.”

“Alright,” slyly, Dongju’s hand finds its way into Geonhak’s. He laces their fingers together, and Geonhak hopes that he doesn’t notice the shade of pink on his cheek.

It is a bit of a walk. Dongju leads him down a path outside the villa. Hand in hand, they walk until they reach a lake, the very same one Geonhak saw on the balcony last night. Turns out, it’s exceptionally beautiful up close, especially at sunset. Light spreads into the sky and bleeds into the clouds, reflected by the clear water. With the sky and the lake an array of fiery colors, the world looks as if it’s being swallowed by a raging inferno.

Dongju stops by the edge of the water. He takes out his phone and puts on a song.

“I’m kinda disappointed that you never asked your aisle buddy for a dance,” Dongju says with a pout, “It’s a bit rude, don’t you think?”

Geonhak finds that he could muster no words. The song is cheery. Romantic, with notes of youth. A smile spreads into his cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” he says, offering Dongju a hand. “I’ll make up for it right now. May I have this dance?”

Dongju scoffs. “What a gentleman. Absolutely.”

“I wanted to thank you for your advice,” Geonhak says, twirling Dongju towards the edge of the shore. 

Dongju treads lightly, shoes skimming the surface of the lake. He spins right back into Geonhak’s arms.

“It’s nothing, really,” he says. “I just happened to be there. Right place, right time.”

They waltz around the coastline, to Dongju’s music that keeps cutting out due to shitty cell reception, several times almost stumbling right into the lake. Just like the lake, Dongju’s eyes reflect the sunset, wide and clear and bright. Geonhak finds himself entranced.

“You really helped,” Geonhak says. “You were right. I just needed time.” 

Is it just him, or are Dongju’s eyes coming closer? God. He definitely has stars in his eyes. 

And when Dongju smiles, it’s brighter than any star in the sky, warmer than any sunset. “I’m glad.”

Geonhak forgets how to think. He leans close, too close. He has one hand on Dongju’s shoulder and another on the back of his neck. 

“May I?” He breathes

Dongju closes his eyes. “Please do.”

They kiss just as twilight fades into dark, just as Dongju’s song ends, last notes echoing away in the distance. It’s like electricity. Dongju’s lips taste like champagne and wedding cake, sweet and poignant, and Geonhak drinks him in.

And then he’s looking in those eyes again. For a moment, neither of them say anything.

“Th-they’ll be missing us,” Dongju sputters. “Let’s go back.”

Dongju offers Geonhak his arm, and Geonhak graciously takes it. They re-enter the venue arm in arm. For the longest time, neither of them say anything.

Then, Geonhak clears his throat.

“So-- what happened just now. Was that--”

“It wasn’t a mistake,” Dongju says quickly. “I mean. I like you, Geonhak. And I want to start something.” 

And Geonhak feels a smile form on his lips.

“Good,” he says. “I like you too, Dongju.”

Dongju giggles and presses a kiss to his cheek. Geonhak feels his face grow hot. 

At some point, they meet Seoho and Keonhee in the hallway. Youngjo and Hwanwoong, too. They’re standing across from each other, each of them with a glass of champagne in hand. Keonhee says something, and Seoho laughs. It’s the happiest Geonhak’s seen him in a long time. 

“Hey!” Seoho calls out as soon as he notices them. “What’s up?” 

Hwanwoong blinks. “Dongju. Geonhak. We were wondering where you guys went. Thought you left without saying goodbye.”

Geonhak grins and swings an arm over Dongju’s shoulders. “We would never, Woong.” He reaches out with his other arm and shakes his hand. “Congratulations. Be good to Youngjo, alright?”

“You can trust me,” Hwanwoong says with a gentle smile. 

Keonhee shifts his gaze towards Youngjo. “You better treat Woong well, alright?”

Youngjo squints incredulously. Geonhak looks over at Seoho, then back at Dongju.

“Ah. I see we have a lot of explaining to do.”

Barring Youngjo and Hwanwoong, they all burst out into laughter. 

That night, knots were tied, ties were mended, and new beginnings had taken shape. Geonhak leans over to kiss the crown of Dongju’s head. Dongju looks up at him and smiles  _ that  _ smile again. 

* * *

“Woah,” Dongju says as he steps into the apartment. “Is this your place?”

Geonhak hums, closing the door behind him. “It’s just mine now.”

Dongju looks around, scanning the shelves and the floor and the walls, every inch of the place. “It’s a lot emptier than I expected,” he notes. “And  _ cleaner _ .”

Geonhak takes a step back in mock offense. “Excuse me? What did you expect?”

Dongju picks a book off of Geonhak’s shelf and flips through it, then promptly puts it back into its place. 

“I don’t know. Things on the floor. Moving boxes everywhere.” Dongju hums. “I just figured it’d have taken longer for Seoho to move out, that’s all.”

“Before we went to Italy, he just moved out of Keonhee’s. We hadn’t even unpacked all his things yet. It was a quick process.”

Suddenly, Geonhak stops. “Shit, wait. I think he may have forgotten something. Give me a second.”

But when Geonhak goes back into the kitchen, he notices that the box on the counter is already gone. Seoho had already taken the ring. He smiles. 

A couple of months later, Seoho asks him to be his best man for the wedding. 

**Author's Note:**

> so i think it's pretty clear that i've never attended a wedding in my life  
> the venue is the villa from the twilight mv btw. apparently you actually can book weddings there. how cool is that?


End file.
